Paperwork Days!
by MysticalLights
Summary: Tsunade is thoroughly fed up with all of this paperwork! She wonders how her predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage handled it. She doesn't know, and gets frustrated, but Naruto saves the day! One-shot!


**Paperwork Days**

By MysticalLights

.

.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I'd be famous and Kishimoto would be out of a job.

.

The plot is all mine. Just something I dreamed up one day, how the paperwork getting rid of would go in my world.

.

I have no beta reader.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Naruto sighed. "Baa-chan, what are you doing?"

Tsunade grunted. "Drinking sake."

Naruto sighed once more. "Baa-chan, what are you _supposed_ to be doing?"

Tsunade grunted again. "Drinking sake."

"No, you're supposed to be doing paperwork!" Naruto screamed in frustration. "Baa-chan!"

And indeed, the Godaime Hokage was drinking sake. Lots and lots of sake. A total of 12 bottles were splayed out around her and the paperwork on her desk. They were in the Hokage's office, with Tsunade sitting behind the desk and Naruto standing in front of it.

Right now, Naruto was needling Tsunade about doing her paperwork. Tsunade was finding reasons not to do it, and nearly all of them consisted of sake. Naruto was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto roared in Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade, who had been nodding off to sleep, shot upright, holding a kunai. "Aahhhh!"

"Do your paperwork!" Naruto growled, gesturing to the stacks that had been pushed carelessly to the side.

"No!" Tsunade cried. "Never! I swear they breed!"

"No, that's because you do so little of it, and more comes!"

"No, they breed!"

"Baa-chan!"

"Gaki!"

"You're supposed to be the Hokage! Being the Hokage means having to do paperwork!" Naruto frowned. "Sandaime-jiji didn't complain quite so much." He thought for a moment.

.

 _~Flashback no Jutsu~_

 _._

 _It was the Hokage's office, only years earlier. Naruto had just discovered something. Something very, very important._

 _Now the Sandaime was reaping the benefits._

" _HA HA HA HA HA!" the Sandaime Hokage cackled madly. "Thank you, Naruto for telling me the secret to paperwork!" The stacks of paperwork around him were being rapidly diminished, and the Sandaime himself was lounging on the couch in his office._

" _No problem, Hokage-jiji!"_

 _._

 _~End Flashback no Jutsu~_

 _._

Then, his eyes lit up. "I could tell you the secret to paperwork!"

"What?" Tsunade flailed. "There's a jutsu for paperwork?" She looked up with a gleam in her eye. "Tell me!"

Naruto smirked. "And why, baa-chan?"

Tsunade smirked now. "It's on the orders of the Hokage. And you, as a ninja, can't disobey."

"But you're my baa-chan."

Tsunade scowled and threw a paperweight at him.

SMASH!

Naruto's laughter followed him out the window.

"Do your paperwork, _Hokage-sama_."

Tsunade sighed. She guessed there really was no winning over this. Dragging a stack of paperwork towards her, she looked at the first few pages. "Ugh. Request for a mission from Madam Shijimi to find Tora… Damn, that demon cat escaped again? Next Chunin Exams to be held in Kumo, the secret to paperwork by Uzumaki Naruto,"

"WHAT!?"

"Secret to paperwork by Uzumaki Naruto?!" Tsunade frantically scanned the piece of paper.

" **Kage Bushin**?!"

"Why didn't I think of it before?!"

.

.

On the streets, near the Hokage Tower, Naruto was leaning on the wall of his apartment and snickering to himself. "Ha, gets them all the time. Of course it's shadow clones. They retain your memories and your knowledge, so it's perfect for paperwork while you do something else that's more important."

"You could even say it was invented for the Hokages to do paperwork. It requires a ton of chakra, and to make enough to help with paperwork is an amount only a Kage or Jinchuuriki could keep up with and not pass out or die from the draining of the chakra. That's probably why the Nidaime Hokage invented Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Suddenly, a pot flew and crashed on his head.

"Naruto! Stop monologuing!"

"Sorry MysticalLights-sama!"

"Eurgh! Don't you realize what you've just done? You've just totally destroyed the fourth wall!"

"But I said sorry!"

"I don't care! That doesn't cut it!"

Now our lovely and beautiful author proceeds to drag Naruto to the exit by the ear. "Sorry! Sorry! Ow! I said sorry!" follows them out the door.

.

.

Now how was that? Just a simple one-shot. It's been done lots of times, but I think I managed to make it somewhat unique.

.

Just send me a PM if you want me to do more Naruto one-shots or stories.

.

And don't forget to Follow! Favorite! Review!


End file.
